Crossing Field
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dua tahun setelah Kakashi melamarnya di restoran, Hyuuga Hinata masih belum juga berganti nama menjadi Hatake Hinata. Apakah yang terjadi? Warning: AU, OOC, M for later chapters, no lemon, sekuel I For You. Kakashi x Hinata, mungkin akan ada beberapa pairing minor. Chapter 1: Prolog


'_Berbulan-bulan kemudian, mungkin kau akan kesulitan jika ingin mencari nama 'Hyuuga Hinata', sebab perempuan itu telah mengganti namanya menjadi 'Hatake Hinata'._'

Harusnya sih, begitu. Tetapi nyatanya, dua tahun setelah pria itu melamarnya di restoran, Hyuuga Hinata masih belum juga berganti nama. Apakah yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OoC, Rated M untuk bahasa kasar dan mungkin 'menjurus', sama sekali tidak menjamin kandungan lemon,** Sekuel dari I For You**

**.**

**.**

**Crossing Field  
~Chapter 1: Prolog~**

**By Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Matanya terus terpaku pada buku tebal yang terbuka di hadapannya. Suara detik jam dinding terus-menerus mengganggu pikirannya, sehingga setiap kata yang tertera pada buku itu tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke pikirannya.

Tidak bisa begini terus, esok ia harus mengikuti ujian semester dan ia harus fokus pada isi buku itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, fakta bahwa kekasihnya akan sampai di Konoha lagi setelah 2 tahun tinggal di luar negeri tidak bisa ia tepis.

Ya, Hatake Kakashi, kekasih Hinata sejak 2 tahun lalu itu akhirnya kembali ke Jepang, tepatnya Konoha. Sebenarnya pria itu telah berjanji untuk menikahi si gadis setelah gadis itu di wisuda. Tetapi sayang sekali, sehari setelah lamaran itu terjadi, ayah Kakashi langsung menyeretnya untuk pergi ke New York. Hatake Group memiliki banyak perusahaan cabang sampai ke luar negeri, salah satunya kota New York. Dan jadilah waktu itu Kakashi dipaksa ayahnya mengurus urusan mendesak disana, dimana ayahnya tidak bisa pergi. Apa boleh buat, Kakashi yang belum memperkenalkan Hinata pada sang ayah pun langsung terbang ke luar negeri.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Hinata langsung mengambil program S2 jurusan sastra di Universitas Konoha. Gadis yang kini sudah berusia 23 tahun itu sekarang sedang menempuh bulan-bulan terakhirnya di Universitas untuk menyelesaikan S2nya.

Detik dan menit berlalu, dan Hinata masih tidak bisa fokus. Pukul 2 siang nanti pesawat yang ditumpangi Kakashi akan mendarat, dan saat ini sudah pukul 11 siang. Oh, ayolah Hinata, cobalah untuk fokus pada buku tebal yang super menyebalkan ini dulu!

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Bel rumah kos itu berbunyi. Yep, Hinata masih tinggal di rumah kos yang sama, belum pindah. Rumah kediaman Hyuuga terletak di Suna, dan Hinata jarang pulang ke rumahnya sejak ia mengambil program S2 –padahal dulu ia sering pulang di akhir pekan.

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

"Duh, kenapa tidak ada yang membuka pintunya, sih?!" erang Hinata kesal.

Lalu gadis itu pun keluar dari kamarnya, untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah kos itu. Tidak apalah, untung kamarnya nomor 2 dari paling depan, sehingga dekat dengan pagar.

"Hinata!" seru seorang wanita yang ada di depan pagar, ketika Hinata sudah membukanya.

"Okaa-san? Kenapa...kok tumben kemari?" tanya Hinata, ketika wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu memeluknya.

"Tentu saja karena Kaa-san rindu padamu!" jawab si ibu.

Kemudian Hinata mengajak ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Keduanya mengobrol banyak. Membicarakan hal dari A sampai Z, segala hal yang gadis itu lewati selama ia tidak pulang ke Suna. Sampai ketika ibunya mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Hinata agak tersedak.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu... jika Kaa-san menikah lagi?" tanya ibunya.

Deg.

Ini dia. Hinata tahu kalimat ini akan terlontar suatu saat sejak ayahnya meninggal 7 tahun lalu –ketika ia masih SMA. Walau sudah menduga, ia tidak pernah siap dan bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

Mungkinkah selama 2 tahun ini, ketika ia amat sangat jarang pulang ke Suna, ternyata ibunya menemukan seorang pria yang berhasil menarik hatinya?

Ibunya akan menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang entah Hinata kenal atau tidak. Ia akan punya ayah baru. Apakah bisa gadis berusia 23 tahun beradaptasi dengan serang ayah baru? Tetapi...

"Tidak masalah," ujar Hinata. "Asal Kaa-san bahagia, aku tidak masalah."

"Aaaahh, syukurlah!" kata sang ibu sambil menggenggam erat tangan putri sulungnya. "Oh, sudah jam 1 rupanya. Ayo temani Kaa-san ke bandara, Hinata!"

"Bandara?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, calon ayahmu itu kemarin menjemput putra tunggalnya di New York. Jam dua nanti pesawat mereka akan sampai dan ibu ingin sekalian mempertemukanmu dengan mereka!" jawab ibunya girang.

Wah, kebetulan sekali, mungkin disana nanti Hinata bisa sekalian memperkenalkan Kakashi pada ibunya. Bukan, bukannya selama ini gadis itu berpacaran diam-diam dibelakang ibunya, lho, ya. Gadis itu sudah banyak cerita tentang seorang dosen menyebalkan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi Hinata tidak pernah memberitahu ibunya tentang nama si pria.

Setelah membereskan kamar dan berganti baju, Hinata pun ikut dengan ibunya ke bandara. Ibunya berkata bahwa Hanabi, adik Hinata tidak bisa ikut karena ia sudah ada acara dengan teman-temannya.

Hinata dan ibunya sampai di bandara pukul 2 lewat 15 menit, berarti mungkin pesawat yang mereka incar sudah mendarat. Di bandara yang ramai itu, kedua perempuan ini mencari-cari sosok laki-laki yang berbeda. Tetapi ternyata ibunya yang lebih dulu menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Sakumo!" panggil ibu Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Seorang pria yang dipanggil Sakumo itu datang menghampiri kedua perempuan ini. Pria itu berambut perak panjang dan diikat. Wajahnya tidak asing bagi Hinata, seakan ia pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya.

"Ah, ini pasti putri sulungmu, namanya Hinata bukan?" tanya Sakumo, dijawab anggukan kepala ibu Hinata. "Hanabi tidak datang?"

"Tidak, ia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya," jawab ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Dimana putramu?"

"Sedang di kamar kecil," ujar Sakumo sambil terkekeh kecil. "Ah, itu dia!"

Hinata melihat 'calon ayahnya' melambaikan tangan pada seseorang, entah siapa, gadis itu tidak bisa melihat orang mana yang dimaksud Sakumo. Kemudian pandangan mata Hinata menangkap sosok pria yang ia tunggu kepulangannya dari tadi, yakni –

"Kakashi!" seru Sakumo.

Eh?

Pria itu, Kakashi, menghampiri mereka. Baik Kakashi dan Hinata memasang wajah tegang serta bingung.

"Nah, Hinata, ini adalah Hatake Kakashi, putra tunggalku. Umurnya 29 tahun, berarti ia akan menjadi kakakmu," jelas Sakumo.

Deg.

Jelas saja. Pantas saja Hinata tidak merasa asing dengan wajah Sakumo. Itu wajar, karena wajah Sakumo mirip dengan wajah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Yakni wajah Kakashi, yang ternyata adalah anak orang itu. Dan...mereka akan menjadi kakak-adik?

'_Oh Tuhan, tolong segera bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini..!_'

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya Fei kangen masa-masa saat Fei nulis I For You sambil bayangin seseorang yang sering Fei sebut sebagai You-Know-Who (bukan Voldemort loh ya ==). Terus Fei berpikir gimana kalau ternyata Fei dan You-Know-Who itu kayak sepupu jauh gitu, dan ketemu di acara keluarga. Dan pikiran ajaib itu membubat Fei mendapatkan ide cerita ini. #BOOM


End file.
